In a game played between a plurality of game machines connected with each other via communication lines, in the case of a battle game, for example, a game system where a combination of game machines battling with each other is determined by a server has been well known. More over, a game system where a player evaluates play of another player has been also well known (for example, Japanese unexamined patent application 2003-281142).